


Violet of Heaven

by Megank12



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megank12/pseuds/Megank12
Summary: Sorey is an ex-pirate captain, on the run ever since his own men betrayed him. While hiding, he takes a fall into frigid waters. Half-conscious, he can feel someone pull him to shore. A beautiful boy with the most magnificent violet eyes he has ever seen. Thus begins Sorey's journey of finding the strange boy with the violet eyes and a chance to find his freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

> Chapter 1: Eyes of Violet
> 
> "GET HIM! GET HIM!" A crewman above bellows.
> 
> The red sky above turns the rough waves a crimson red. Sorey's lungs burn, but he pushes himself further. _Can't... come up... yet... They'll see me..._ His thick clothes weigh him down, for now an advantage. If one of the crewmen were to see him, there would be a death worse than drowning waiting for him.
> 
> The freezing ocean water keeps him alert but he knows he must get out or he'll die. He bites his lip, grimacing as the frigid waters nip at his skin. Sorey can see a reflection of one of them in the water. A black-haired man with a thin scar on his right cheek. The man used to be under Sorey's command. All of them were, until their betrayal. Sorey spots a rock and presses himself against it, hiding himself from the ship's view. He can finally get some air, but below his waist still is underwater. The dark grey rock is bumpy, but at least he can breathe.
> 
> "It's too damn cold, can't we just bail?" Another man complains.
> 
> "Bail? And what do we tell him?"
> 
> "That we lost him!" Another man, with a higher-pitched voice , chimes in. "Unless you see 'im?"
> 
> The man with the scar sighs. "I'm not dealing with the general. You can deal with him."
> 
> The general. The man responsible for the search for him. The man who bribed Sorey's men, turning them on him. The reason the flags on the mast, the uniforms, and even the ribbons in the hair of his men turned red. Red of the country they served instead of him. _Sergei_.
> 
> "Fine with me!"
> 
> Sorey sighs with relief when the wooden ship is finally out of view. Still cautious, he swims just above the surface in case he ever needed to go back under. As he swims, he spots a cave that looks like a place he can at least rest in. Exhausted, he pushes himself out of the water until he can no longer feel the waves lapping at his feet. He's so worn out, he doesn't even remember falling asleep.
> 
> ****
> 
> His eyelids flutter at the sound of light thumping. He can't figure what the sound is but it has a clear rhythm. Like footsteps? _Is there an opening to the other side?_
> 
> Sorey stumbles to his feet, still exhausted from his day-long run. The brown leather of his boots are still wet, feeling like sandpaper against his skin. His white pants are torn and covered in dirt and sand. His hand grabs the hilt of the sword on his belt, waiting to hear the sound again. He hears the sound once again but it doesn't get louder. _So it's not footsteps?_
> 
> Cautious, he steps forward, inching as he struggles to gain footing. The wet boots slide against the rocky surface beneath him. It's pitch black, so he shuts his eyes, concentrating on sound. Finally the sound gets louder. He's almost to it. Little did he know, the sound masked something else. Before he can realize, he slips on the wet ground, slamming the back of his skull and plunges into cold ocean water, hardly making a sound.
> 
> ****
> 
> Sorey dips in and out of consciousness as he can feel someone's arms around him, pulling him to shore. He can feel sand beneath his body. It's wet sand but he's on land again. His vision is blurry, but he can somewhat make out the person in front of him. Skin so pale, it's almost ivory. Hair plastered to his face, turquoise with darker blue ends. And the eyes that look down on him. He can't see them clearly but he can see their a magnificent violet. Not brown, clearly violet that glisten in the moonlight. Never has Sorey seen such violet eyes. Like two glittering amethysts.
> 
> His consciousness still fluctuates, but he can feel cool, smooth fingers touching his ears. Their fingertips press down like they were squishing them.
> 
> "Ears. EEEEEEARS." The male voice tries, like they're learning the word.
> 
> "Wh...at...?" Sorey manages, fighting to stay awake.
> 
> They gasp jumping back at Sorey's voice. "Hu... human...!"
> 
> As Sorey's eyes close again, he can hear the splash of water as the mysterious stranger swims away.


	2. Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey meets a(n untalkative,) female stranger. Sorey contemplates who exactly saved him from the water.

*As this is a pirate au, they’re going through more stuffs so their character will be a little different. Their canon selves will come out later. Dw*

Sorey wakes to the sun warming his cheeks. He squints under the blinding sunlight, slowly waking up. Standing, he begins to brush the sand off of his clothes and gain an idea of his surroundings. The only sounds are of the gentle crash of the waves onto shore, the seagulls above, and a lucky pelican, catching a fish only a few feet away.

"Where did he drag me?" Sorey mumbles, his green eyes scanning the beach around him.

His feet drag on the sand, his ankles and toes sore from trekking in wet boots. Having been laying in the hot sand earlier, he decides not to take them off. Stumbling along for some decent shade in the heat, he spots white fabric, blowing in the breeze which, lucky for him, is in the shade. As he walks down the hill of sand and onto grass it becomes much cooler, as the thin trees shelter him. He carefully approaches the bush he saw the fabric blowing from: a small bush with jagged, dark green leaves. The fabric isn't some piece of cloth. It looks like someone's dress.

"Hello?" Sorey tries.

He hears a weary groan coming from behind the tree and bushes that block his view. As he approaches, he sees the sleeping face of a young, fair-skinned woman. The dress is simple and purely white with a bright blue ribbon around her waist holding carving of a rose on golden metal. The other kingdom.

"You..." She mumbles.

"Uhhh.... Are you okay?"

Her blonde ponytail whips back as yells, "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm going to guess that's a no..."

The girl blinks a few times, getting back from whatever land she traveled in when her eyes were closed. Her brown eyes widen, realizing what she just did. "My apologies, I thought you were one of those men."

"What men?" His brows wrinkle in confusion until his face relaxes in realization. “Rolance?”

"Yes," she says with a distasteful sigh. "Rolance's men are all over the place."

"You're from the other kingdom. Hyland, right?"

She stands up, neatening her dress without a reply. Her eyes scan him, head to toe with suspicion. "Pirate, great."

"You don't seem to like Rolance any more than I do, so if we could just forget about that-"

"Pirates are thieves! From hard working people!"

"More like plump lords who look as though they've never even walked for themselves."

"Oh really?" She scowls, folding her arms.

"Serving yours truly from all 5 islands! And the continent."

"You're advertising your services?"

"Ha! I don't even have a ship anymore! I'm great at swimming though."

"You're impossible." She sighs. "But, you don't seem to be lying. Then again if you're telling the truth, then how'd you end up on this island?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Really?"

"Honest. Did you see anyone by the shore by any chance? I felt someone dragging me to shore and then I woke up here."

"There's no way. It's far from any of the kingdoms or any islands. If someone were to rescue you why aren't they with you?"

"Well I was kinda tired." But I know he was real. He saved me and swam away.

The girl lowers her brows in distrust.

“By tired I mean unconscious...”

The girl shakes her head disapprovingly at him. “Yeah, that would explain a lot.”

“So, why are you on this island?”

“An ass of a noble doesn’t like me. So he sent the enemy on me like a pack of dogs.”

“A whole country hates me.”

“Yes, but unlike you I can hardly hide.”

A face people would recognize. Perfect. They’ll find me even sooner.

“What are you a noble or something?”

“Or something.”

The sheer, white sleeves of her dress that reach her elbows show her lean, muscular arms. Odd for a woman of simple nobility.

“Well we just met. It’s not like we have to spill our life stories to each other.”

“Agreed.”

“Why don’t we go further inland?”

“Sure.”

“I’m Sorey, by the way.”

“You’re super talkative.”

“Hehe, yeah,” he grins awkwardly.

“What, did you want a fist bump or something?”

“ _Inland_! We’re going _inland_!”

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer after the asterisks but I ran out of juice and it’s already been a while. Thank you for your support. 🥰


End file.
